urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
ELO
ELO, or EFC, is a Game Room where you can take part in ELO Tournaments. You have to be level 15 or above to enter this room.Although it used to just be called ELO mode, it now goes by the name of EFC (ELO Fighting Championship). Introduction The ELO tournament is a special game mode for players with level 15 or above, in which you can win Collector & Rare cards, as well as Clintz and Credits. The rules of ELO are designed for a more strategic gameplay based on Deck building. To play in ELO mode, you must have a Deck valid for the ELO Deck Format and play in one of the ELO rooms. There is one ELO Tournament in every week. Every player starts the Tournament with an ELO value of 1000. At the end of every ELO battle, you'll win or lose ELO points according to your opponent’s ELO value and two times the number of Clintz earned in the battle will be added to the ELO Clintz Jackpot. At the end of the Tournament, every player with an ELO value over 1000 will win a prize. At the end of the tournament, everyone is reset to 1000. ELO Deck Format *Your Deck cannot contain fewer than 8 characters. *The sum of the character levels in your Deck must not exceed 25. *Your Deck cannot contain characters banned by players via votes. *Your Deck cannot contain any developing characters. *Your Deck cannot contain characters banned by staff in the ELO mode. *Your Deck cannot contain any double characters. General Rules *For the list of characters currently banned from the ELO mode, both by players’ votes and by the staff, see here. *The weekly list of banned characters is determined by the ELO players’ votes from the previous week. *You can only challenge an ELO player with an ELO value between -50 and +150 of your ELO value. *The ELO ranking will be reset every Sunday at midnight and prizes will be awarded automatically. Prizes *1 Collector card(s) for 12 random players from the ELO Tournament Top 100. *1 Rare card(s) for 50 random players with more than 1200 ELO points. *The player placing 1st wins 50 Credits. *Players placing 2nd to 25th win 20 Credits. *Players under 25th, over or equal to 1300 ELO, win 10 Credits. *Players under 25th, over or equal to 1200 ELO and below 1300 ELO, win 5 Credits. *Players under 25th, over 1000 ELO and below 1200 ELO, win 2 Credits. *The player placing 1st wins 4% of the Clintz Jackpot. *The player placing 2nd wins 2% of the Clintz Jackpot. *The player placing 3rd wins 1% of the Clintz Jackpot. *Players placing 4th to 10th win 0.5% of the Clintz Jackpot. *Players placing 11th to 25th win 0.25% of the Clintz Jackpot. *Players under 25th and over 1200 ELO split the remaining 86.25% of the Clintz Jackpot according to their ELO score. *Players under 25th and over 1000 ELO with at least 5 games played receive 150 Clintz (not taken from the Clintz Jackpot). Other Rules and Extra Information *You must play at least 5 ELO battles within the week to qualify as an ELO tournament participant. *ELO points won will be significantly reduced after 3 ELO battles played within the same hour against the same opponent or IP address. *If you don't play ELO for a few days, your ELO value will slowly go back to 1000. *If you are in the ELO Top 35 ranking, you must play a minimum number of battles each day: 1st to 10th: 6 battles; 11th to 25th: 4 battles; 26th to 35th: 3 battles. *If you don't play enough battles, you will receive a small penalty related to the missing battles. *If you are caught trying to cheat or help others cheat to rank higher, you may face a ban from the ELO mode.